


Души человеческие

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но вот он – стоит, пялясь как болван на узорчатые решётки, за которыми виднеются ряды надгробий, и не может ступить ни шагу туда, в свою новую реальность. Туда, где Пашины любимые цветы будут лежать на прохладной земле вместо уютного кольца тёплых юношеских ладоней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Души человеческие

**Author's Note:**

> Cвоевольная трактовка канона - судьба Т'Пол после сериала неизвестна. Крохотная АУ относительно отношений Трипа и Т'Пол.

Солнце ярко светило над Нью-Йорком, будто издеваясь над чувствами хмурого темноволосого мужчины с букетом простеньких ромашек в руках, подошедшего к чугунным воротам, вывеска над которыми гласила: «Кладбище героев Звёздного флота».

Доктор Леонард Маккой ненавидел это место всей душой. Сейчас, утром чудесного летнего дня, находясь в своём долгожданном законном отпуске, Леонард должен был ещё валяться в постели и заниматься ленивым утренним сексом с самым удивительным человеком на свете. Но вот он – стоит, пялясь как болван на узорчатые решётки, за которыми виднеются ряды надгробий, и не может ступить ни шагу туда, в свою новую реальность. Туда, где Пашины любимые цветы будут лежать на прохладной земле вместо уютного кольца тёплых юношеских ладоней.

Сердце снова взорвалось болью, но Леонард крепко стиснул зубы и прикрыл глаза, душа в себе крик, подступающий к горлу с неумолимостью Пашиной смерти.

***

– Lyonya, держись! Уже сейчас, сейчас…

Пальцы Чехова со сверхзвуковой скоростью перемещались по панели управления, и лишь благодаря гениальности юного пилота обломки вражеского судна ещё не превратили шаттл в звёздную пыль.

Маккой лежал на полу за креслом Чехова, прижав разрыв на подвздошной артерии зажимом из набора полевой хирургии. Кровь медленно сочилась из многочисленных ран, но это было пустяком по сравнению с тем, что случится, если Леонард потеряет сознание и отпустит зажим – он в считанные минуты умрёт.

Потрёпанный корпус «Энтерпрайз» показался из-за облака обломков, и Чехов обернулся:

– Lyonya, мы почти там. Потерпи немного.

Леонард кивнул. Он готов был продержаться сколько угодно, когда этого просил Паша. В глазах Чехова горела любовь, окутанная дымкой беспокойства – надо ликвидировать эту дымку.

Стыковочный шлюз был уже рядом, как вдруг Паша выдал какое-то слово на русском: грубое сочетание резких звонких согласных и отрывистая гласная. Ругательство.

– Lyonya, – он снова обернулся, но на этот раз в его глазах стояли слёзы, – прости.

Маккой приподнялся, чтобы увидеть, почему Паша так отреагировал, и похолодел: клингонская «хищная птица» застыла перед «Энтерпрайз». И их шаттл был в зоне поражения.

– Скотти, настройтесь на координаты коммуникатора доктора Маккоя и поднимайте!

Золотистые искры побежали по телу Леонарда, и он успел лишь увидеть, как Паша шепчет одними губами по-русски: «Я люблю тебя», а потом сестра Чепел подхватила Маккоя под руки и помогла забраться на антигравитационную каталку.

***

 

– Или заходите, или не загораживайте проход, пожалуйста.

Дребезжащий женский голос за спиной заставил Маккоя вздрогнуть, выныривая из воспоминаний, и обернуться. Увидев его обладательницу, Леонард поспешил отступить от ворот и сказал:

– Доброе утро, профессор Т’Пол.

Вулканка – согнувшаяся под грузом времени, седая, хрупкая и покрытая морщинами, как узорчатой тканью… Маккой помнил фотографии из учебника истории – красивую невысокую брюнетку и смеющегося блондина с типичной южной внешностью. Субкоммандер Т’Пол и инженер Чарльз Такер, создавшие прецедент первого межвидового брака. Они поженились на «Энтерпрайз NX-01», бабушке всех земных звездолётов со скоростными варп-двигателями, а через пару лет Такер погиб, не дожив до создания Федерации совсем немного. Т’Пол присутствовала на церемонии официального подписания Хартии Объединённой Федерации планет за кулисами – поддерживала своего друга, капитана Арчера, с которым ныне вместе преподавала в Академии Звёздного флота.

Т’Пол за эти годы так и не вернулась на Вулкан – Земля стала её вторым домом. Маккой слышал, что жила она во Флориде, рядом с Малым каньоном, который ещё называли Зиндийским, – огромной траншеей от смертоносного луча, уничтожившего множество жизней в марте 2153 года. Эту дату всё ещё не перевели в формат звёздных – как не перевели все три мировые войны, гибель Титаника и дату создания первой вакцины в мире.

Почему она выбрала именно Малый каньон? В учебниках писали, что там когда-то жила семья коммандера Такера. Наверное, Т’Пол так и не смогла отпустить своего человека до конца…

Тут Леонард опомнился – он слишком глубоко ушёл в себя, засмотревшись на свою преподавательницу. Теперь он поспешил отвести взгляд, но услышал тихий смех. Когда Леонард осмелился снова посмотреть на неё, водянисто-мутные глаза Т’Пол глядели на него с оттенком сочувствия и лёгкой иронии.

– Да бросьте хоть здесь эту свою профессиональную этику, доктор Маккой. Даже доктор Флокс не стеснялся говорить прямо в таких ситуациях, а он был денобуланином. Просто Т’Пол. 

Вулканка взяла его за руку – тонкая сухая женская ладошка крепко сжала широкую и грубую мужскую – и повела за собой прямо в ворота кладбища.

***

 

– Где он, Джим? – Маккой ходил по палате и откровенно паниковал. Уже четвёртый день, как он очнулся в медицинском изоляторе «Энтерпрайз», и за всё это время никто из альфа-смены мостика не зашёл проведать его. Даже Чехов, mat’ yegou razyatakh.

И вот наконец в палату вошёл Джим, бледный, как в первые пару дней после очередного анафилактического шока. Он смотрел на Леонарда так виновато, что где-то глубоко внутри Маккой сразу всё понял. Но только разумом – сердце отчаянно сопротивлялось известию. 

– Леонард…

Маккою стало по-настоящему страшно. Джим никогда не называл его полным именем, только дурацкой кличкой «Боунз», которую Пашка переделал в другую – «Kastchey», имя героя из русских народных сказок. К горлу комом дурноты подкатила безумная надежда: вот сейчас Джим усмехнётся и скажет: «Что, Боунз, купился?», и из-за угла выскочит радостно смеющийся Чехов, и Леонард рассмеётся и разразится шутливо-гневной тирадой на тему своего очередного-так-и-не-случившегося сердечного приступа…

Но Джим умолк и стоял, уставившись в пол, будто набирался смелости признаться Пайку, что это именно он вчера ночью устроил драку в баре и он в курсе, что в Академии вообще-то установлен комендантский час.

– Не молчи! – рявкнул Леонард, теряя терпение и надежду с каждым выдохом. – Говори, дьявол тебя раздери!

– Он мёртв, Леонард, – Джим посмотрел на него. По щекам Кирка текли слёзы, и непонятно было – от жалости они или от сочувствия другу, потерявшему свою любовь.

«Лю-бовь, лю-бовь, лю-бовь, – застучало в голове у Маккоя, – я-тебя-никогда-не-оставлю».

«Прости», – сказал Чехов перед тем, как передать Скотти координаты телепорта.

«Я люблю тебя», – сказал Чехов после того, как Скотти подтвердил получение данных.

Паша.

Пашенька.

Павлуша.

Что же ты наделал, глупый русский мальчик?

Леонард осел на пол, уставившись в пустоту бессмысленным взглядом. Джим бросился к нему и подхватил на руки, нашёптывая какую-то стандартную ложь вроде «Всё будет хорошо», говоря что-то о прощальной аудиозаписи Паши, зовя по имени и по кличке, умоляя Чепел помочь.

Мозг Леонарда отказывался осознавать новую истину – Павла Чехова больше нет. Ему не было дела, как и когда это произошло, сколько он провёл в отключке, благодаря кому из своих сотрудников выкарабкался.

Паша больше никогда не улыбнётся ему. Солнце не запутается в его тёмно-русых, теперь уже только слегка вьющихся волосах, заставляя их принять ярко-рыжий оттенок. Больше никогда длинные тонкие пальцы не будут проворно плести венок из полевых цветов, когда они оба окажутся в увольнительной в гостях у Пашиной бабушки, и Леонард не станет, смеясь, заваливать Пашу на спину среди душистых трав и целовать так, будто всё время мира у него в ладонях.

А зачем тогда жить дальше?..

***

 

За годы существования Федерации много жизней было положено на алтарь мира в этой галактике. Звёздный путь человечества только начинался, но старые ошибки люди оставили за спиной: теперь они были самыми непревзойдёнными дипломатами, заключали мир и разрешали конфликты между другими расами, писали законы для космических путешествий и никогда не забывали о морали. Но, к сожалению, всегда оставались существа, которые не были согласны с компромиссным путём землян. Жаждали крови ромуланцы и клингоны, нейтральная зона бурлила от внутренних конфликтов, грозящих вылиться в ненужную Федерации межгалактическую войну. И все те, кто отдавал свои жизни за то, чтобы не допустить кровопролития или свести его к минимуму, попадали сюда, на свой личный участок земли в Нью-Йорке.

Т’Пол довольно шустро для своего возраста лавировала между надгробиями и памятниками – от видневшихся золотистых дельт тут и там у Маккоя зарябило в глазах. Наконец Т‘Пол остановилась перед новым надгробием.

– Я здесь, можно сказать, постоянный посетитель, – тихо заметила Т’Пол, – и новеньких прихожу приветствовать каждый раз. Но сейчас это нужно сделать тебе.

Леонард, онемев от накатившего опустошающего ужаса, смотрел на точёную берёзку, под которой стояла точная копия Чехова из камня – не в полный рост, где-то полметра в высоту. Невероятно точная копия, за одним исключением – её обладатель сейчас покоился здесь же, под слоем земли.

Леонард задрожал; крупные слёзы покатились из его глаз, и за водной дымкой он видел только рассыпающиеся на мелкие радуги солнечные лучи. Леонард забыл обо всём и обо всех, упал на колени возле памятника и, обхватив его руками, разрыдался, громко и жалобно, как плачут только те, кто потерял не просто часть своей жизни – всю свою жизнь, и каким-то жестоким чудом остался жить с незаполняемой пустотой в душе.

Время перестало иметь значение, и Леонард предпочёл не думать о нём, но постепенно оно вернулось вновь, затикав где-то на периферии сознания. Он почувствовал, что медленно успокаивается, и неожиданно ощутил стальную хватку на своём плече. Что-то лёгкое и тонкое коснулось его лица, и Леонард машинально вцепился в него пальцами.

Платок. Обыкновенный носовой платок.

– Я знаю, что мистер Кирк так и не смог рассказать тебе, Леонард, о том, как погиб Паша, – начала Т’Пол. – Но ты должен знать, что в последние минуты своей жизни…

***

 

– … Я думаю о тебе. И всегда буду.

Короткое послание – несколько фраз, пока клингоны наводят оружие и пробивают щиты «Энтерпрайз». Чёртова пятилетняя миссия: ни одного функционирующего фазера не осталось, и Чехов знал это. Поэтому, пока шаттл находился под защитой звездолёта, он вычислял траекторию, по которой можно будет…

– Энсин Чехов, приём! Павел!

Динамик немного похрипывал, но в целом голос капитана Кирка был отчётливым – как и всегда. Паша улыбнулся, уверенно выводя вычисленный курс на главный экран. Рассчитать стратегию уклонения… Стабилизировать питание… Активировать самоуничтожение…

– Кэптин? – Чехов рассмеялся – почему-то нависшая над ним угроза его совершенно не пугала. – Вы читали о боевом манёвре военной авиации «таран», изобретённом в 1914 году русским лётчиком?

– Да, – голос Кирка немного исказился, и это нельзя было списать на помехи. Но на «Энтерпрайз» оставалось свыше четырёхсот жизней, которые прервутся, если «птицу» никто не остановит. – Мой отец воспользовался им, прикрывая отлёт челноков с «Кельвина». Чехов, что вы задумали?

– Мой прапрапрапрадед, – рука Павла уверенно легла на панель управления, пальцы находили нужные кнопки на ощупь, не подключая к процессу зрение. Чехов с болью в сердце смотрел на фотографию, выведенную на главный экран, – во время Великой Отечественной войны спас целый город, взорвав летевший туда фашистский самолёт. Он оставил после себя двоих детей, безутешную вдову и тысячи жизней людей, проснувшихся тем утром целыми и невредимыми. Теперь у них много потомков, и все они обязаны жизнью тому, кто бесстрашно направил свой самолёт на самолёт врага и не испугался смерти.

«Птица» продолжала обстрел, и Чехов не знал – чувствовал, что щитам осталось недолго. Он изучил этот корабль, эти системы как самого себя, он доверял им – и ещё одному человеку, жизнь которого также находилась сейчас в его руках.

«До самоуничтожения двадцать… Девятнадцать…»

«Аудиозапись доставлена».

Хорошо. Теперь можно.

– Передайте Леонарду… – Чехов рвано вздохнул, ища в себе мужество договорить, и закончил фразу: – Передайте ему, что вечную любовь тоже придумали в России.

Кирк попытался что-то сказать, но Павел уже не слушал – он ненавидяще смотрел на «хищную птицу». Корабли Звёздного флота прибудут через час, основной флот клингонов находится намного дальше, чем они, и, если «Энтерпрайз» спасётся сейчас, то его вскоре заберут в безопасное место. Но щиты дрожали, опадая, и надо было действовать быстро.

«Десять… Девять…»

Чехов вдавил в панель клавишу «Вперёд» до упора и прошептал, глядя на стремительно приближающуюся тень корабля клингонов:

– Прощай, Lyonya…

«Один… Ноль…»

Взрыв маленького шаттла сам по себе не опасен, если только он не произошёл рядом с отделением, где находится отсек с веществом и антивеществом. От «хищной птицы» остались лишь обломки да звёздная пыль.

От энсина Павла Андреевича Чехова не осталось и этого.

***

 

Т’Пол умолкла, но так и стояла, держа Леонарда за плечо. Он уткнулся в её ноги, обессиленно поникнув, и просто сидел. Слёзы кончились, но боль, тупая, рвущая душу на безобразные клочья, осталась.

– Он спас твою жизнь, как Трип когда-то спас мою, как Джордж Кирк спас жизнь своей жены Вайноны и сына Джеймса, – голос Т’Пол слегка дрожал. – Люди имеют совершенно нелогичную склонность к самопожертвованию. Но именно это и подкупает.

Что-то капнуло ему на голову, и Леонард поднял взгляд. По морщинистому лицу Т’Пол катились слёзы – благодарные слёзы любящей женщины, которая никогда не забывала мужчину, к которому приходила сюда. И они были так знакомы Леонарду…

– Пойдёмте, – Маккой поднялся, не отряхиваясь, и подал руку вулканке, которую невыносимое горе состарило намного раньше обычных биологических сроков, – навестим коммандера Такера.

Т’Пол улыбнулась ему – сердце защемило от материнской нежности в этой улыбке – и покорно двинулась вместе с ним сквозь ряды героически отданных жизней, застывших здесь в камне навечно, примером и памятью для потомков.

В уголке самой старой части кладбища было простое надгробие с выгравированной на нём эмблемой «Энтерпрайз NX-01». Под ней значилось: «Чарльз Такер III, незаменим и незабвенен».

– Здравствуй, Трип, – прошептала Т'Пол, шагнув к надгробию, и ласково огладила дрожащей рукой шершавый тёплый камень.

***

 

– Никогда не думал, что вулканцы могут быть такими чувственными, – у Трипа был вид человека, пробежавшего многокилометровый марафон. По сути своей, так оно и было.

– Нелогично предполагать что-то, что невозможно доказать эмпирически, – привычно ответила Т’Пол тоном заправской зануды, впрочем, уютно устраиваясь на горячем обнажённом Такере. – Вулканки могут проявлять ответные чувства к партнёру по связи довольно убедительно.

Трип хохотнул, и Т’Пол улыбнулась уголками губ – шутить она училась у лучшего из мастеров.

– Ты ж мой маленький зелёный кактус, – любяще заявил Такер, покрепче обнимая Т’Пол, которая предсказуемо начала ёрзать на нём.

– Я не зелёная! – прошипела она, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь: только одно существо во вселенной могло знать её слабости.

– То есть против кактуса ты ничего не имеешь, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Трип и начал покрывать поцелуями лицо и шею Т’Пол, но, в отличие от предыдущего вечера, медленнее и вдумчивее.

Т’Пол наслаждалась этой лаской, подключив все свои чувства к этому занятию, как вдруг Трип прервался. Это заставило её открыть глаза.

Трип смотрел на неё так, как на фотографию своей погибшей сестры, только в его взгляде место боли занимала всепоглощающая нежность.

– Я люблю тебя, моя умная маленькая вулканка, – прошептал он без тени иронии в голосе, и на миг у Т’Пол в боку сердце перестало отстукивать минуты. Она как-то неожиданно осознала конечность, хрупкость этого бесценного мгновения. Её любимый человек находился рядом, говорил с ней о своих чувствах… Он у неё был. Но это ведь не навсегда…

И осознание последнего факта, эмоции, сопровождающие его, заставили Т’Пол совершить самый нелогичный в своей жизни поступок.

Она прижалась к груди Трипа и расплакалась от счастья.


End file.
